A Plague of Puppet Preportions
by Enith
Summary: Kankuro is sick at home and doesn't want Temari's help. But, what will he do when things get odd and his puppets start talking? Read and find out!  some minor use of swearing


Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters

AN: This is based on something that actually happened to me when I was sick.

* * *

><p>Kankuro was sick, his head hurt, and he was about ready to punch his head through the wall. Temari had left him to his own devices after he had refused to eat her god awful concoction that she called soup. It wasn't his fault that it would be put to better use as paint thinner than a remedy for a cold. He may have been able to phrase that better if he hadn't been feeling so crappy. In the end, however, it didn't matter because she was gone now, and Kankuro was miserable.<p>

Kankuro slipped in to an uncomfortable sleep. He tossed from side to side, sweating, and mumbling.

"let usssss out." A voice hissed a voice from the corner in the room. "Kankuro let ussss out." Kankuro stirred slightly.

"mgrfph" Kankuro rolled out of bed nearly hitting his head on the ground as he landed. "wha?" He looked around the room.

"Ka~nkuro, come on babe…let us out," pleaded a feminine voice coming from the same location as the hissing one.

Kankuro looked around fuzzily. What, who is saying that? He thought as he tried to clear his vision. Someone had managed to get inside of his apartment, and he needed to know who.

"Yaah! Let Me a-out!" Another voice now chimed in. This one was harsher than the other two. Kankuro moved his head about to try to decipher the location of the voices.

"What about ussss, you forget your place." Hissed the first one. Suddenly Kankuro thought If Sanshouo could talk that's what its voice would sound like.

"Kankuro,"

"Kankuro,"

"**Kankuro**,"

"KANKURO,"

"_Kankuro_,"

"Kankuro,"

"Kankuro?" voices chimed in one after the other, modulating each time painting a dizzying display of noise in his head that made Kankuro a bit woozy. By now he was convinced that his puppets were talking to him.

Kankuro groaned and clutched his head. Shit, fucking shit, He rocked back and forth. He had never been this sick before.

"Kankuro!" a voice called sharply, making his head snap upwards. "Let us out!"

"Karasu?" Kankuro queried weakly as he stared at the three scrolls in the corner.

The voice didn't answer him. Instead another voice repeated his name, "Kankuro!"

I am going insane! Kankuro thought still clutching his head. He needed to make the voices stop.

"Let usssss out. We are sssssstuck." Sanshouo's voiced once again hissed.

Maybe they will shut up if I let them out. Kankuro reasoned. Kankuro tried to stand up, but when the entire apartment pitched and curved to make him face the floor again he decided that it would be better just to stay as close to the floor as possible. Down on the floor Kankuro crawled inch by painstaking inch towards the scrolls.

"Kankuro, let usssss free." Sanshouo hissed again.

Kankuro groaned with the sound of the voice, and tried not to concentrate on the fact that he wasn't going to get to his destination any time fast.

"Kankuro, hurry up." Another voice, probably Kuroari's, called with such force that it stopped Kankuro in his tracks. He clutched his head silently sobbing into his chest. His entire body felt like it was freezing and burning while being pounded by waves of sand. He felt like crying out loud, but he wasn't sure that his voice could be heard over his puppets' voices.

"Ka~nku~ro~" His puppets kept on calling his name modulating their voices and repeating his name over and over and over again.

Kankuro had reached his limit. He called out one name, the name of the person he knew he could rely on even if he would never admit it.

"Temari" He called her name out pitifully, barely above a rasp. Kankuro wasn't even sure that he had said her name. Tears were streaming down his face at this point mixing in with his sweat, and he didn't care.

"Temari" Kankuro bellowed with all the strength given to him in desperation. Temari was the one that had been beside him all through his life. Temari was the one, who despite being only a year older, had always taken care of her younger brother. Temari was also the only one who knew what it was like to be related to Gaara when he was a monster.

A few hours later…

Kankruo awoke in a bed with crisp white linen. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the curtains were white, everything was white. Kankuro's first thoughts were hey, white then I hope the med-nin is cute. By this point he had figured out where he must be, although how he got there was still a bit hazy. Well, at least the puppets have shut up. He thought muzzily as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN- addendum: I have no idea when I wrote this fic. I think I was probably sick when I wrote it. Hence the abrupt ending. I stopped writing this, and completely forgot I even wrote it. Any reviews good or bad would be appreciated!<p> 


End file.
